Never Stop Believing
by Miyuki Sohma77
Summary: A horrible accident leaves Kisa with some terrible news that, ast the doctors say, can only be saved by a miracle. Her family will always be by her side though through it all. Can she make it pass teh terrible news or will it overcome her first?


**Miyuki: Okay, so I typed this for some reason because it came to my mind.**

**Kisa: And I'm in it again?**

**Miyuki: Why yes you are!**

**Kisa: Yay!**

**Miyuki: But you get hurt again...**

**Kisa: Why?**

**Miyuki: That's how it came to mind sorry. But I do have to say I'm sorry if Kisa or anyone else in this is OOC to you. Please tell me if it is. Anyways, Kisa say the disclaimer!**

**Kisa: Mi doesn't own Fruits Basket. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kisa's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Why did I have to go to the park?! Look what happened now. I'm in the hospital with the worst news ever told to me; I have no chance of living longer than a week! The car accident that happened two days ago left me soo beat up that there is nothing the doctors can do anymore. So now for the rest of my life I am stuck inside this most depressing place to die. That's all that's left in my life, to die way too young.

**Flashback to the Day of the Accident------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I walked across the streets while the sign said to, some idiot came roaring down the street with no intention to stop. I was unaware of it for I had my earplugs in my ear listening to my i pod. People tried to scream and stop me or tell me to run or anything, but I didn't hear them in time. My earplug came out and I heard one of the screams and I finally saw the car. By the time I looked at the car, it was all over.

The car slammed into me and pain overfilled me. The car rode off and other people came to see if I was okay. I heard people call an ambulance and say that they were coming. Everyone was worried and I was losing strength about as fast as I lost blood. People would give me jackets (Since it's fall but a colder fall than normal.) and I was covered in about five or six of them.

"What's your name? We can contact someone to inform them!" I struggled to stay conscious, but then I saw white and black hair. He ran over to the group to see what happened and he saw me. He kneeled down next to me and was completely worried.

"Kisa!" He then looked around and commanded an answer on what happened. I heard someone start to explain and then sirens. But my mind went black after that. Everything gone.

**Flashback (To yesterday.)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"She doesn't have that long to live. The crash really got her. The longest I say is a week." My mom's whole world came crashing down with mine. One week the max?! I can't die this young. I haven't married or really experienced what it is to live. My mom didn't want to believe him at first. She fought what he said trying to find anything they can do.

"Isn't there anything left for her?!" They shook their heads no and one responded, "Only a miracle can save her now." That's it, I wasn't going to break down in front of my mom, but that broke me. I am going to die. Nothing can save me. Well before I die, I want to at least see everyone before that.

"We will keep her here until.....She is allowed to have visitors since she is stable enough. We will give you alone time now with her." The doctors left and my mom came to my side and cried with me. For about an hour all we did was cry and hold each other. When a nurse came in and said that Dr. Hatori is here, my mom thought that he could give us some good news. Even though I knew it wasn't really possible for him to say anything that could cheer us up unless he would come in and say that the other doctors were wrong, but I still hoped with my mom. Once he walked in, my mom already started to ask questions.

"Hatori! Is there anything for Kisa?!" He looked at me and once I caught his eyes, he turned away quickly. That automatically told me 'no.' His face showed that he didn't want to say that and I knew I didn't want to hear it again. I'll stop my mom before I actually do. I saw Hatori about to speak and I looked at him to not go on.

"No mom. There isn't. What the doctors said before still stands. You heard them. Nothing can change that except a miracle." She walked to my side again and I thought I couldn't cry anymore than I already had, but I proved myself wrong. Hatori walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and his face showed that he was sorry.

"Hatori--" He interrupted me. "Do you want me to tell everyone else?" I thought for a second and looked at my mom and she nodded yes. I agreed with her, but didn't agree with her. My mind still was deciding. My mom though, made my answer clear what it should be and what was actually right anyways.

"If you want to. But I know they will find out sooner or later. Hatsuharu came with you to the hospital so he knows you are here. He probably told the others. And when they ask about your condition it will be found out." Oh yeah, Haru saw me when I was at the street. I'm glad he rode with me. Wait...soon I won't ever get to see him again. Why didn't that car stop?!

"That reminds me. Hatsuharu is waiting to see you. Do you want to see him Kisa?" I nodded my head. I at least want to see him before I am gone. I also said before Hatori left that he should tell everyone else what happened and my results. He told us he would and my mom walked out with him telling me she was going to talk to Hatori and send in Haru. Soon after he did come in and walked over to me.

"Hi Haru." I sat up in bed and he engulfed me in a hug. I don't know if this is because he found out about my results or to see me alive. I hugged him back and didn't care if I was causing myself pain or not. After a minute or two he let go and sat beside me. He did the usual how are you, do you feel okay, do you need anything questions. I answered them until he got to the last question of what did the doctors say.

I stayed quiet and he started to worry about what I was going to say. "Kisa? What did the doctors say?" I looked down and that only worried him even more than he already was. He gripped my hand for support to help me say it. Why did the first person I had to tell have to be Haru, one of the zodiac I am very close to?! Oh well, he will keep asking if I don't answer now.

"They said they could do nothing. Haru I only have a week or less to live. I'm going to die!!" I gripped his hand harder and he grabbed me into another hug. I started to cry and cry until I was exhausted from crying. Haru tried to calm me down even though I could tell he was trying not to cry. From crying so much, I fell asleep in Haru's arms.

**Still in Flashback but Haru's P.O.V----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I remember riding with Kisa to the hospital and watching them take her away. I waited in the waiting room until I saw Kisa's mom run into the hospital crying. She saw me and I stood up and she ran straight to me. She asked about Kisa and what happened. I explained everything that the person I had asked at the accident told me. It didn't calm her at all and I didn't blame her. Knowing Kisa so much, I have had a good relationship with her mom. We have known each other ever since Kisa was born. So she knew just how much I cared for Kisa as well. She thanked me for riding with her to the hospital and I told her I'm glad I did. I offered to buy her something to calm her and she accepted my offer.

After waiting forever, I was told that the visiting hours ended, but I didn't leave. I waited for anything about Kisa. Soon after announcing the visiting hours, the doctor came out. I wonder why Hatori didn't work on her. Or maybe he did, but didn't come out. I saw the doctor walk to Kisa's mom and I waited for the news from her. She talked with the doctor and then she came over to me.

"Kisa is stable. Hatori is working to keep her that way. He is going to come out once that is accomplished." So Hatori was working on her. A few minutes later he did come out and walk over to us. He explained how she was in stable condition, but not stable enough to have visitors yet. Tomorrow we will be allowed to see her. Many nurses and doctors are with her. My black side took over from too much stress and worry for the little Tigress.

"And what happens if she get's too weak--" Hatori interrupted me and said that he is with her all times to make sure that won't happen. And he explained that I needed to calm down that she would be alright. That doesn't mean that she won't transform now! Then he even tried to get me to leave since I wouldn't be able to visit her tonight. I told him no and then he said that I can't stay.

My mind went to the accident and I remembered being told that the guy who hit her didn't even stop. I stormed out and when Hatori asked me where I was going, I looked back and told him, "To find out who the hell did this to Kisa!" I heard him running after me with Kisa's mom behind him.

"Hatsuharu! Police are looking for him! You won't be able to find him." Then Kisa's mom spoke up as well. "Please, Kisa wouldn't want you to act this way over her. Try to get some rest and I will inform you if anything changes okay. I promise." Hatori agreed with her and then a Sohma car came and took me to the Main House. The car ride home calmed me down to white Haru.

**End of Flashback. Back to Kisa's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I sat in bed and tried to entertain myself so my mind wouldn't go back to the accident that changed my life, someone knocked on door. It wouldn't be my mom since she told me that she had important work she had to do today. I don't think it's one of the older ones since they have school. It must be Hatori or someone like a doctor or nurse.

To my surprise Haru walked into the room and over to the bed. Why wasn't he in school like he should be? I voiced my question to him and shouldn't of been surprised by the answer he gave me in return, "I didn't go to school. I skipped." What a role model, seriously. Oh well, I still look up to him and that won't change even if he becomes a delinquent.

"So what have you done all day?" Umm, let's see; staying bed, sleep, be bored, watch nurses, and overall nothing. Wow, being in a hospital as a patient is very boring, but yet you can get so tired really easily. I would never understand. I explained my oh so wonderful day to Haru and he handed me a big box with an even bigger bow on top. The bow was black and white while the wrapping paper is golden. You would think he would be giving a graduation present with the way it looked. And that's what I would've thought for it had not been the animal print on the wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Haru shrugged his shoulders and just said, "How am I supposed to know." Wait, is this not from him? Oh well I opened the box and saw a card fall out. I read it and it said,

_Hey, never stop believing in yourself. _

_Because the people around you won't stop believing in you either. _

_You're whole family loves you, including me._

_Always Haru_

Just from this little letter, I started to feel better and my eyes began to water. I took all of the little card's words to heart. I knew Haru thought of me as his little sister for he told me many years ago. I opened the gift and found a storybook that Haru and I used to read all of the time when we were younger. Also in the gift was a stuffed cow and tiger plus around the tiger's neck was a necklace that reminded me a lot of a necklace Haru would wear. If there was one thing I always liked about Haru's style, it was his accessories. And he knew that too. I constantly complimented him on the way he dressed and if he created a new necklace or accessory I congratulated him. Haru took off the necklace off the tiger and put it around my neck. Once finished, I turned around and hugged him followed by a thank you.

We talked for a long time, which included rereading the story, until a nurse came in and told us that I had more visitors. Haru smiled knowing who it was when I had no idea. Soon many other members of the zodiac all bombarded the room. That also included my mom and Sissy. None of them talked about what happened and all of them said some sort of hello. Even Kyo. Sissy and everyone else gathered around the bed while Haru went to stand by everyone else.

"Well Kisa, we decided that it would be nice to gather up some scraps and make you something. So this is what we came up with. We hope you like it!" Kagura put a present on my lap and walked back over. Now it was Sissy going to speak.

"But before you open it, you need to read the card." And that was when Yuki and Tohru stepped aside and grabbed the huge card that was behind them. How did I not see that when they walked in? Anyways they brought it over to me and laid it on my lap over the present.

I opened the huge card to see a drawing of every zodiac animal plus the cat. There was also a little riceball which obviously meant Sissy. Everyone had signed the card except Rin and Kureno. But that's all right. Even my mom signed the card. Scattered all around were little messages from everyone. I started to cry slightly from the courteous card. They moved he card off of me so I could open the present. When I opened it, I saw it was a scrapbook.

When you opened it, every possible page in that book front and back was decorated with scrapbook items and pictures all from different ages. I always wanted to fully create a scrapbook of my own and fill it with stuff just like this. To have one, even if I didn't make it, makes me feel like everyone in my family is there with me. I would never believe that my heart would overfill with this much happiness when I am told that in less than a week I am to die.

Kagura, which I don't mind, asked for the first time about my stasis. I explained everything to them and it was really quiet through the whole room. After about a few minutes, Kagura bounced up scaring everyone a bit. She suddenly had an idea.

"Let's wish for a miracle!!!" Kyo and Hiro were the two who showed that they believed that wouldn't do anything. Sissy agreed to the idea and then I voiced my opinion. "Okay." Since I wanted to wish for the miracle, everyone listened. We all gathered and Kagura said that we all had to hold hands. We all situated ourselves where my mom held my left hand, and Haru with my right hand.

"I'll lead the wish. Please, Gods above, hear this wish. Poor, young Kisa has suffered from an accident that does not relate anything to being of her fault. So please, find it in you hearts to help this young girl and let her get a miracle to save this girl's life." Everyone was silent and I wish that this wish comes true. Once it was over, we all went back to talking again and soon everyone had to leave. I was alone again.

For the next couple days, I had visitors; the three common were Haru, my mom, and Hatori. Nothing really changed medically wise over these last few days after the wish. I still hope it comes true. By today, I think it was a day before it has been a week. The doctors are surprised to see me still here. As I am thinking about that, my heartbeat increased and my breathes became more short and shallow. Nurses started rushing around and Hatori came in to see what was wrong. But that's all I remember before everything became black.

**Hatori's P.O.V---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Why all of a sudden did this happen?! She was just breathing fine and everything checked out. It was predicted that when she passed that it would be peaceful, and nothing like this. We rushed Kisa to the emergency room. It looked like Kisa was struggling with whatever this was. I hope she can overpass it and go back to normal.

**Kisa's P.O.V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When everything went black, a strange dream came to me. I couldn't see anything at first, but there was a voice. And it spoke to me in the darkness. It seemed to get closer as it continued.

"Kisa. You have asked for a miracle. At first, I wondered why you deserved one." Out of nowhere, a tiger-spirit came out of the darkness and stood right in front of me. I couldn't find anything to say to the tiger-spirit. The tiger had a serious face that was shortly gone and replaced with a smile.

"And once I saw how much you and your family care for each other, I knew then that you deserved it. So Kisa, enjoy your life for many many years. You my dear girl have received the wanted miracle." I was shocked. Please tell me that this is really happening. She started to disappear, but my voice returned to me before.

"Wait!" She stopped. "Thank you, very much. But I do have a question, you are the tiger-spirit that posses me aren't you?" Before she faded all the way, she nodded her head and only said, "You welcome. Now wake up."

I felt a shock to my whole body. What was that dream about? When I woke up, there was Hatori over me with a distressed look. The nurses had one too but not as severe. Once he saw me wake up, he sighed a sigh of relief and hugged me.

"You scared me." When I hugged him, I whispered, "I got the miracle." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes with much disbelief. I just shook my head yes and he went straight into doing tests on me to make sure. And I checked out, it was like nothing was ever said that I would die soon. Hatori quickly spread the news to my mom and the other zodiac members. They all came to visit me and I was soo happy to know that my life would still continue on with all of them here by my side.

**Miyuki: Okay, so don't ask where this came from, cause I have no idea. It just came to mind.**

**Kisa: I noticed that I usually am suffering in a fic by you with me in it.**

**Miyuki: I don't mean to do that to you, I just do by accident!**

**Kisa: Okay, I'll believe you.**

**Miyuki: Yay! Anyways, again I'm sorry if Kisa or anyone else is OOC to you. Please tell me if they are so I can improve next time.**

**Kisa/Miyuki: So please, review!!**


End file.
